dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Green Lantern Vol 4 25
's actions proved that died without fear. Kyle then shouts that they aren't afraid of Sinestro, but he reminds them that everything that lives knows fear. Hal reminds Sinestro that the Green Lanterns aren't without fear, they over come it. Finally subduing Sinestro, Hal places him under arrest. Deprived of their leaders and Power Battery, the Sinestro Corps retreats. The next day, the Earth Lanterns are having lunch with the Jordans, while Hal and John discuss the lethal force law. Hal admits that he isn't totally against it, but fears what it may lead to. John says that it's going to have to be up to the Lanterns to decide that. On the news, reports are documenting the Green Lantern Corps assistance in cleanup of the damage done to the various cities targeted. It is also announced that Coast City was the only targeted city that didn't evacuate its populace. What's more, new residents are moving in, and the media hails Coast City as the "city without fear". On Oa, the Guardians discuss what has happened to the Sinestro Corps leaders, and reveal that Superboy-Prime was ripped apart a molecular level, meaning if he survived, he is in another part of the Multiverse. While Sinestro and Parallax are imprisoned, and the Anti-Monitor, Superboy-Prime, and Henshaw most likely dead, the rest of the Sinestro Corps has yet to be accounted for. The Guardians also debate on whether or not to initiate the second of the new laws, while Sinestro, in his cell, smiles. In space, the Manhunters recover Henshaw's head, and manage to revive him, as a tear runs down his cheek. On another planet, Ganthet and Sayd know that the Guardians will be made overconfident by the victory, but they know that the Green Lanterns of Earth will do everything in their power to prevent the Blackest Night from occurring. Knowing that they must help, Ganthet and Sayd decide that they will do more than just hope—they will make hope their weapon, and the power of the Blue Lantern Corps. On an unnamed planet, the shriveled body of the Anti-Monitor crashes, and a mysterious voice commands him to rise. To weak to resist, he screams in horror as a prison forms around him--in the form of a Black Lantern Power Battery. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * * * Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * ** * * ** * ** ** ** ** * ** * ** ** ** * Locations: * ** * ** * * * * * Items: * * * * * * * * * * * * * Vehicles: * None | Notes = * Sinestro Corps War finale. * Double-sized issue. | Trivia = * Among the GL and Sinestro Corps members that appear on pages 2-5, one can find aliens that appear similar to characters from various sci-fi and horror movies, including a Predator, an Alien, and the Pale Man (from Pan's Labyrinth). | Recommended = | Links = }}